perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Sentry Gun
This Article is about the Environmental Hazard, for the Laptop Gun's Sentry Gun, click here Sentry guns are automated defense turrets, normally sited to protect sensitive areas from intruders. Using motion detectors and IFF circuits, sentry guns will turn and attack enemies that venture into the protected area. They shoot by sweeping from left to right, which is more noticable at long range, but less accurate in that fashion. While their damage is fairly low, they can be a major hinderance with bullet impact, throwing the target back but themselves are pretty frail, requiring only half a clip of a Falcon 2 to destroy. Types * Lab Turret - Blue boxy turrets normally fitted to protect labs and other administrative buildings. They're usually sited on walls and on ceilings. * A51 Defense Gun - Red boxed turrets that guard vital parts of Area 51. Four exist but the first one, located behind Jo, is deactivated. (Suggesting that they can be switched on or off at will) * A51 Wall Gun - Similar to Lab Turrets, Wall Guns protect doors and the inner parts of the base. They're longer than their smaller cousins but deal relatively the same damage * Drone Turret - Identical to A51 Defense Gun but shorter ranged and has dual cannons. They're sited around the downed Skedar Ship to stop Joanna from destroying it. * Cetan Turret - Green tentacle like turrets that appear starting in SA and PA. They're unique is that they have no allegiance and will fire on either Jo and her enemies. * CI Defense Gun - The only guns friendly to Jo but they must be activated in SA and PA as they help keep Datadyne from reaching Carrington, while you complete the rest of the mission. Appearances dataDyne Research: Investigation Carrington Villa: Hostage One (The Windmill is technically a Drone Gun) Area 51: Infiltration Area 51: Rescue (can be deactivated using the Data Uplink Crash Site: Confrontation Deep Sea: Nullify Threat Carrington Institute: Defense Maian SOS Trivia *A Skedar drone gun exists in the game's files, which resembles a small pyramid with two smaller pyramids floating above it, which serve as the barrels. It was taken out of the game for unknown reasons, and the only way to access it on the N64 version is to use a GameShark code to modify the appearance of the Laptop Gun's sentry gun mode. *Two of the sentry gun models have been recycled from GoldenEye: the blue sentry gun found in dataDyne Research: Investigation and Maian SOS, and the green sentry gun found in Crash Site: Confrontation. Gallery bandicam 2013-06-28 11-43-01-190.jpg|The Sentry Gun in dataDyne Research: Investigation bandicam 2013-06-28 11-52-11-885.jpg|A Drone Gun in Area 51: Infiltration bandicam 2013-06-28 11-56-15-889.jpg|Another Drone Gun in Area 51: Infiltration bandicam 2013-06-28 12-06-25-386.jpg|A Double-Minigun Drone Gun in Crash Site: Confrontation bandicam 2013-06-28 12-14-13-533.jpg|A Cetan Drone Gun found in Deep Sea: Nullify Threat (Perfect Agent only) bandicam 2013-06-28 12-15-20-865.jpg|One of 3 Drone Guns found in Carrington Institute: Defense Perfect Dark, Windmill Auto-gun mystery-1 Category:Weapons